The Household
by kyuminrawr
Summary: Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Hyukjae, Sungmin yang tidak pernah mau kalah dengan siapapun sekaligus begitu beruntung karena memiliki Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai Sungmin, si pemuda unik. / KyuMin / YAOI / Marriage Life / Mature Content.


**Kyuminrawr Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Household**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo Everywhere, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari jumat, hari ke-dua puluh tiga dibulan Agustus. Rumput-rumput dihalaman belakang masih tetap tumbuh dan berwarna hijau seperti biasanya—termasuk lili putih yang tertanam indah tanpa gangguan sang lebah. Tidak ada pekikan-pekikan histeris seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, seperti saat ia menyaksikan lili-lili malangnya yang dihinggapi oleh banyak lebah ataupun karena salah satu maid yang lupa membersihkan rumput ilalang yang bahkan belum tumbuh. Sungmin yang kala itu sedang heboh hanya mengatakan, _ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak ada yang tau kapan saja rumput-rumput liar itu tumbuh dan memakan semua lili tersayang ku! Jadi cepat basmi semua penjahat itu atau kalian yang akan ku binasakan?!_

Jadi setelah itu seluruh maid akan segera pergi ke halaman belakang hanya untuk menunggu kapan rumput-rumput liar itu tumbuh agar tidak merusak lili sang—sialan—majikan.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat Sungmin baru saja bangun dari lelapnya, ia sudah tergesa pergi ke halaman belakang hanya untuk memastikan bunga lili kesayangannya tidak diganggu oleh _penjahat_, ia bersyukur karena bunga-bunga kesayangannya masih hidup sehat dan bahagia.

Perlu di ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari ke-dua puluh tiga di bulan Agustus yang berarti bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahannya yang ke empat puluh hari bersama sang suami tercinta—terkasih—tersayang—tertampan—terupawan—dan tersegala-galanya.

Pukul 10 pagi dan Sungmin sudah siap dengan penampilannya hendak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan memasak banyak makanan kesukaan mereka berdua dan pergi membeli hadiah untuk merayakan hari jadi pernikahannya yang ke empat puluh hari. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sudah dua setengah jam yang lalu, _jerawat berjalan_ itu pamit untuk pergi ke kantor. Awalnya Sungmin ingin merajuk karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengingat hari istimewanya ini. Padahal pagi tadi, Sungmin sengaja membangunkan suaminya itu dengan cara seistimewa mungkin dan sungguh tercengang ketika yang ia dapatkan hanya lenguhan dan gumaman tak peduli. Sungmin yang kesal hampir saja membanting ponselnya ke kepala Kyuhyun tapi itu tidak terjadi karena Sungmin sadar bahwa ia masih mencintai kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Kyuhyun beralasan bahwa semalam ia lembur dan tidak cukup tidur, menambahkan bahwa sepanjang ia tidur dan bergumam tidak perduli pada Sungmin, ia masih sangat-amat mencintai pemuda mungil itu dan Sungmin pun merona lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya pada meja nakas.

Berlanjut pada sarapan pagi, Kyuhyun masih tidak mengatakan apapun menyangkut hari istimewa mereka berdua dan Sungmin mulai kesal, berkali-kali ia menyinggung hal seputar pernikahan mereka tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peka. Sampai ia mengantarnya ke depan pintu, Kyuhyun hanya memperlihatkan senyum idiotnya saat melihat bibir Sungmin yang maju beberapa senti, ia pikir istri—atau suami tercintanya itu sengaja berpose seperti itu untuk menggoda Kyuhyun agar segera menyematkan kecupan di bibirnya. Tapi ternyata setelah kecupan itu berakhir, ia berjengit kaget saat pintu rumah ditutup—coret—dibanting keras oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir apa ia memiliki salah atau melewatkan sesuatu? Atau Sungmin marah karena hanya diberi sebuah kecupan? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan segera pergi ke kantor. Kyuhyun yakin dengan ice cream atau kelinci baru dan sederet kata cinta dapat melunturkan amarah istrinya.

.

.

.

Siapa juga yang akan mengingat dan merayakan hari jadi pernikahannya yang empat puluh hari. Ya, empat puluh hari.

Siapa?

Hanya Sungmin.

Merayakan hari pernikahan yang ke empat puluh hari memang bukan sesuatu yang _mainstream_, wajar jika sang partner hidup melupakan hari seistimewa ini dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk memaafkannya. Toh, sebelum menikah ia sudah tau seluk beluk Kyuhyun dari mulai sifat dan sikapnya yang mengagumkan sekaligus menggelikan—salah satunya adalah tidak peka dan Sungmin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun 40 hari bersama, sifat itu masih saja melekat pada diri Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja ia jadi _stress_ sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang tengah meneliti komposisi pada kornet kaleng yang digenggamnya tersentak ketika seseorang berdiri di sisi kanannya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah tampannya—coret—imutnya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memasang muka terkejut atau sebagainya. Dari hanya mendengar suaranya pun ia tau, makhluk jenis apa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya seraya menggenggam kaleng kornet yang sama seperti yang berada pada genggamannya.

_Ukh_, sial!

Dari luasnya dan banyaknya pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul mengapa ia harus ditakdirkan bertemu dengan makhluk satu ini. Sungmin meringis dalam hati.

"Ah? Ya? Siapa ya?" Sungmin jelas berbohong. Sebenarnya berbohong bukan keahliannya, terbukti ketika bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di sekitar area pelipisnya padahal pusat perbelanjaan yang ia kunjungi menyediakan fasilitas _air conditioner_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli, ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan jika tidak mau berurusan (lagi) dengan makhluk aneh ini. dalam hati, Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa semoga makhluk berambut blonde dihadapannya tidak menyadari bulir keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya sekaligus ekspresi hororrnya.

Ia terperangah dan menatap sangsi kepada Sungmin. Sedikit tertawa hambar dengan penuh sarat ketidak-yakinan didalamnya. "Kau melupakan ku? Hahaha yang benar saja?"

"Apa kau adalah orang penting yang harus ku ingat?"

Yeah, jawaban yang _cool_. Sungmin berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya kita bersahabat saat masa bersekolah dulu. Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah salah satu orang yang...menyayangi mu?"

_Heol!_

Sungmin mendadak mual dan ingin sekali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Oh Tuhan, bualan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sungmin yakin Hyukjae tidak serius saat mengatakannya, ia jelas-jelas melihat seringai-an menggelikan yang terpampang dari wajahnya yang—bisa dikatakan lebih mirip ikan teri. Tetap saja Sungmin yang paling cantik—coret—imut—disini. Titik.

"Ya Tuhan! jangan bilang kau adalah—eh, siapa? Hyuk ji? Eh? Hyuk jo? Hyuk mo? Hyuk ju? Hyuk—" Sungmin tertawa lalu buru-buru memasang wajah (pura-pura) lupa _plus_ ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin. Tetap berceloteh sepuasnya hanya untuk menemukan raut jengkel dari makhluk dihadapannya. Dan itu berhasil—walaupun sedetik kemudian rautnya berubah lagi seperti tidak mau kalah.

"Hyuk jae, min. Jadi sekarang selain aneh, sifat bodoh dan pelupamu masih bertahan ya?"

.

.

.

Kurang ajar!

.

.

"Banyak yang lebih penting yang harus ku ingat dibanding hanya untuk mengingat nama mu. Maaf—Oiya, ngomong-ngomong nama mu jelek sih, pantas saja otak ku lamban saat mengingat namamu." Sungmin sedikit mengibaskan poninya yang mulai memanjang dan memasang ekspresi semeyebalkan mungkin. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam kaleng kornet kerena ia sudah mengembalikannya secara asal, ia tidak sudi membeli kornet dengan merk yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Itu sama saja seperti mereka berada dalam satu piring dan berbagi makanan yang sama. Ia tidak mengharapkan itu, yang ia harapkan adalah makhluk bernama Hyukjae itu tersulut emosi dan segera hilang dari pandangannya.

Tapi ternyata salah.

Sungmin lupa bahwa dia adalah Hyukjae. Sang sahabat sepanjang masa yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu meskipun hampir 2 tahun tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Sahabatnya yang tidak pernah tau malu dan gemar berbicara sesuka hati. Sahabatnya yang selalu mengaku menyayanginya tapi senang sekali jika melihat Sungmin berada pada kesusahan. Ya, sahabat sejatinya.

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar gurauan Sungmin—ia menganggap itu sebagai gurauan. Perlu di ingat bahwa jawaban _kacangan_ seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya menyerah. Menjahili dan mem_bully_ Sungmin secara tak langsung memang salah satu kegemarannya. Ia merindukan ekspresi kesal dan amarah dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Ckck, aku tersanjung mendengarnya. Well—memangnya kapan otak mu berjalan dengan baik? Hahaha, ups—lupakan—"

"—Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan reuni sebagai sahabat lama? Aku tau cafe apa yang mempunyai cake terkenal disini, Bagaimana? Kau tak mungkin menolak ajakan sahabat lama, bukan?"

Sedetik kemudian, matanya hampir keluar ketika mendengar ajakan Hyukjae. Sungmin jelas mengerti bagaimana makna dari kata _reuni_ yang dimaksudkan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama 2 tahun lamanya, Hyukjae masih menyimpan dendam lama yang entah apa itu dan masih berniat untuk mengajaknya _bermain-main_.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. _So_, eratkan sabuk mu, Lee Sungmin dan persiapkan diri untuk melawan sahabat tercintamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak jadi membeli apapun dikarenakan perubahan _mood_nya yang memburuk. Ia meninggalkan semua barangnya yang ada di troli karena Hyukjae sialannya itu segera menyeretnya ke dalam cafe yang tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan alasan reuni antar sahabat.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang dan memasang ekspresi malas-malasan, wajahnya ia topang dengan telapak tangan yang diangkat di atas meja. Dihadapannya Hyukjae sibuk berceloteh tentang apapun, seperti

"Hey, min. Kau ingat tidak bagaimana ekspresi mu saat aku tidak sengaja menyiram air pel-an kotor tepat diwajahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Wajahmu jelek sekali saat itu!"

_Hahaha, teruslah tertawa Hyukjae bar bar_.

Sungmin hanya diam dan lebih memilih menggerutu didalam hati. Hyukjae tidak berubah. Sama sekali. Terbukti saat mulutnya yang lebih bocor dari pada ember bekas itu sangat terlatih membuatnya dongkol dengan sengaja mengumbar segala _kenangan indahnya_ saat SMA.

"Oh ya ampun Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa..."

_Ya, tertawalah sampai kotak tertawa mu habis lalu mati_.

Setelah merasa puas tertawa, Hyukjae menyeruput _capuccino_nya dan memandang Sungmin yang bibirnya sudah terlipat tiga, "Ngomong-ngomong, bulan lalu kau menikah ya? Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan bulan madu ke Amsterdam."

Oh.

Amsterdam.

Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mengajaknya ke Alaska, jika ia mau.

"Oh—dan seingatku tidak ada yang pernah mengundangmu ke pesta pernikahan ku, Hyuk?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Oh begitukah? Jadi aku tidak diundang? Hahaha kenapa? kau tidak mampu membayar kateringnya ya jika aku datang?" Hyukjae membulatkan mulutnya (pura-pura) terkejut.

"Tidak bisa membayar katering? Kau bercanda? Kyuhyun orang kaya!" Sungmin hampir menggebrak meja dan melemparkannya jus strawberrynya jika saja ia tidak memikirkan gengsinya.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Pria _weird_ itu yang menikah dengan mu?" Hyukjae kembali melontarkan penghinaannya.

"Dia tampan, mapan, kaya dan untuk informasimu, sekarang bahkan banyak wanita ataupun pria—yang berstatus uke didunia ini yang sudah mati karena kelewat iri saat mengetahui aku dan pria yang kau sebut _weird_ itu sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri!" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dadanya naik turun saat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jangan ditanya sudah seberapa besar kadar kedongkolannya. Oh Tuhan, izinkan sekali saja Sungmin menjambak rambut blonde makhluk dihadapannya ini dan menarik serta menghancurkan bibirnya.

"Begitu? Kenapa dia mau dengan mu ya? Bodoh sekali."

.

.

_What. the. Suck._

.

.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat perpaduan paling nyaman bersama dengan sang partner hidupnya, tidak bukan dan tidak lain, Sungmin. Setelah seharian bergulat dengan berbagai pekerjaan kantor ditambah lagi ia pusing memikirkan kelakuan Sungmin yang aneh—walaupun ia sendiri tau istrinya adalah orang aneh—coret—sedikit unik. Sungmin akan tersinggung jika mendengarnya. Siang tadi saat jam makan siang tiba, ia menghubungi Sungmin dan ia bisa menebak bahwa istrinya berada dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sungmin hanya menjawab panggilannya seperlunya tanpa mau repot-repot membahas tentang hal-hal aneh seperti _apa nama yang cocok untuk bunga lili yang ada dihalaman belakang_ ataupun mengeluh tentang bagaimana lelahnya ia menghitung berapa banyak wortel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil yang berada didalam panci sup yang dibuatnya—dan masih banyak hal aneh—kurang kerjaan lainnya yang dibahas setiap harinya. Tapi hari ini tidak, jelas saja Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin hanya bercerita bahwa tadi ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan ketika hendak ke kasir untuk membayar, ia malah lupa meletakkan trolinya dimana, jadi ia pulang ke rumah dan tidak jadi memasak apapun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak senang karena ia pikir ia menikah dengan orang yang tepat karena tidak ada lagi orang se bodoh unik Sungmin di dunia ini.

"Sungmin? Aku pulang." Kyuhyun memasuki ruang keluarga dan tidak menemukan Sungmin. Ia juga tidak menemukan suara Sungmin dimana-mana. Kyuhyun yang heran segera melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar sambil melonggarkan dasi dan melepas jasnya.

Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya, sedikit tersentak saat mendapati kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menenteng jas dan tas jinjingnya. Sedikit melirik kearah jam dinding, dan menemukan bahwa jarum pendek telah berada di angka delapan dengan jarum panjang yang tepat berada di angka dua. Jam delapan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Sungmin yang sibuk memperbaiki _mood_nya seharian ini sampai lupa menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang ya?" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya tanpa berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kacamata bacanya masih bertengger apik membingkai kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan jas dan tasnya di sofa dan segera menghampiri Sungmin. Mencium kedua belah bibir itu singkat dan ketika hendak meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan, ia tercengang karena Sungmin justru menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendorong dadanya.

"Kau bau! Mandi dulu sana!" Sungmin menggosok-gosokan hidungnya dengan gerakan dramatis dan segera mengapit hidungnya sendiri dengan jari.

"Aku kan ingin memelukmu, min. Tidak boleh ya?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah semelas mungkin, berharap dengan itu Sungmin mau sedikit mengasihinya dan segera memeluknya. Kyuhyun juga belum tau Sungmin masih marah atau tidak dan sialnya—ia lupa membeli apapun untuk membujuk Sungmin karena terburu-buru ingin segera tiba dirumah.

"Mandi, Kyuhyun! Kau itu bau bangkai semut!" serobot Sungmin cepat. tangannya masih setia mengapit hidungnya seolah tidak mau terkontaminasi sedikitpun oleh bau tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang wajah bingungnya—yang tampak sangat idiot. "Bangkai semut?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan gerakan imut.

_Sejak kapan bangkai semut mempunyai bau?_ Kyuhyun membatin heran.

_well_—jika bangkai semut nyatanya memang mempunyai bau pun, ia berani bersumpah bahwa selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencium apapun dari semut yang sudah mati. Entah karena ia yang terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mencium bau yang dikeluarkan dari bangkai semut atau—ah lupakan, hanya Sungmin yang tau.

Karena faktanya bahwa ia tengah berbicara dengan suami mungilnya, perlu di informasikan bahwa terkadang ia pun harus memutar otak ketika berbincang dengan belahan jiwanya yang satu ini karena sekali lagi di ingatkan Sungmin adalah aneh—coret—sedikit unik.

Setelah berkali-kali mencoba bernegoisasi dan melupakan perihal bangkai semut, Sungmin tetap menolaknya walau hanya sebuah pelukan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama cokelat yang telah disiapkan Sungmin dan handuk yang tersampir dilehernya. Rambutnya belum sepenuhnya kering. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih baik setelah berendam dalam air hangat dengan aroma terapi.

Ia melangkah menuju ranjang _king size_ nya, mengernyit heran saat melihat Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bersender di kepala tempat tidur. bukan karena tangannya yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya, melainkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Bibirnya kadang terpout lucu dan tak berhenti bergerak seperti tengah menggerutu.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disebelah Sungmin dan bertanya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mengusap rambutnya yang lembab dengan handuk dilehernya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan bibirnya tak berhenti menggerutu seperti tengah mamaki sesuatu.

"Sayang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi dan makin bingung ketika kalimat makin terlontar dari bibir mungil sang istri.

"Dasar sialan!"

"_Yeobo_?"

"Mulut besar!

"Min?"

"Ikan teri tengik!"

"Sungmin?"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Kau menyuruhku mati?!" Kyuhyun yang sudah terheran-heran segera menyentak bahu Sungmin—dengan gerakan lembut tentunya.

Sungmin yang sadar, menghentikan acara memakinya dan beralih menatap suaminya sudah lebih tampan setelah mandi, "Eh? Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kenapa kau terus memaki dari tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe." Sungmin menyangkal dan meletakkan ponsel di meja nakas disampingnya, beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan menampilkan senyumannya.

"Siapa yang tengah bertukar pesan padamu, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya membimbing Sungmin untuk berbaring disebelahnya dan mengelus pipi bulat sang istri dengan lembut. Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan Sungmin dengan lembut serta penuh kasih sayang walaupun terkadang Sungmin dengan tidak tau dirinya malah memaki dan melampiaskan amarahnya saat sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bersabar dan tetap memperlakukannya dengan—lebih dari kata baik.

"Hyukjae." Tanpa sadar bibirnya menengerucut saat mengatakan nama itu. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya terlalu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut perihal sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Siapa itu Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran, sambil terus menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi dahi indah sang istri.

"Hyukjae yang wajahnya seperti ikan teri! Sahabat lama ku—atau musuh ya? Ah entahlah! Kau tidak ingat?"

Sahabat. _Hoek._

Sungmin sedikit—banyak tidak ikhlas saat mengatakan kata tersebut karena demi Tuhan! Hyukjae tidak pantas sekalipun disebut sahabat.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan mencoba mengingat, "Aku tidak ingat."

"Tadi aku bertemu ikan teri itu saat di pusat perbelanjaan. Dia serta gayanya yang menyebalkan segera menarik ku kafe dengan alasan reuni antar sahabat. Kyuhyun, adakah yang lebih konyol dibanding itu?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Bertemu dan berbincang dengan sahabat lama bukanlah hal buruk." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan tampak heran menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya pusing sendiri saat menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae.

"Masalahnya dia bukan sahabat ku!" Sungmin gemas sendiri dan menggigit gulingnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau tidak mengerti!" Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhenti mengungkit persoalan Hyukjae lagi sebelum tekanan darahnya menanjak.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk Sungmin, "Yasudah lah, tidak usah dipikirkan la—"

"Tidak semudah itu melupakannya!" sela Sungmin yang kembali berteriak. Ia tidak menolak saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Kyuhyun, karena pelukan Kyuhyun adalah hangat dan terkadang dapat menenangkan segala kegundahan dihatinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia juga merindukan Kyuhyun yang sudah dua belas jam sibuk dengan seluruh pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut, tangannya tergerak mengusah bahu dan punggung Sungmin lembut.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku pusing! Ayo kita bercinta!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih belahan bibir sang istri. Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya saat kedua bibir itu menyatu. Bibir itu semula terasa dingin, Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Mengecup dan sedikit mengecapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu sisi bibir bawahnya mulai membuka bibir Sungmin dan memagut bibir bawah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu memperlakukan seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut, perlahan-lahan sekaligus penuh gairah, jadi ia mulai menyesap bibir sang istri, menikmati segala kemanisan yang tertinggal disana. Sungmin menerima dan tentunya menikmati segala perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya dan mulai membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Sungmin untuk merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya lebih intens.

Ciuman Kyuhyun adahal hal luar biasa bagi Sungmin, karena semula dingin dan sedetik kemudian menjadi panas membakar. Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan tapi dilain sisi tetap memperhatikan gerakannya yang lembut. Mengecap seluruh sudut bibirnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Sungmin mulai membuka, lidah Kyuhyun menelusup masuk semakin dalam, mencoba menyapa lidah Sungmin dan berjalinan disana. Lidah panas keduanya saling menghisap. Mulut dan tubuh mereka semakin berpadu dan merapat.

Sungmin mengerang saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka pakaian Sungmin dengan perlahan dan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya, jari-jari sang suami yang dengan sengaja menggoda nipplenya membangkitkan getaran gairah terdalam dalam diri Sungmin dan tak lama nipplenya pun mengeras dan tegang saat Kyuhyun tak hanya sekedar menyentuhnya. Memilinnya dengan lembut dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman dan beralih turun mengecupi tulang pipi, dagu sampai mencumbu lehernya. Tak ada sejengkal kulit leher Sungmin yang terlewatkan oleh jangkauan bibir Kyuhyun. Membuka bibir dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk memberikan tanda dari mulai tengkuk, bagian bawah dagu dan bahu Sungmin.

"A-ahh...Kyuh."

Pakaian keduanya sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mencumbu kulit leher dan bahunya. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan desahannya saat lidah panas itu menjulur dan menjilat bagian sensitif di tubuhnya. Bagaikan begitu mendamba dan memuja seluruh lekuk tubuh Sungmin. Jari-jari tangan Sungmin yang sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam helaian rambut kecoklatan sang suami dan semakin mengeratnya lembut saat Kyuhyun beralih menghisap kedua nipplenya bergantian dengan sedikit keras dan terburu-buru.

Sungmin menjadi sangat berisik saat jemari dan lidah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya, menjilat perutnya dan sedikit meruamnya. Jemarinya yang tidak lebih pasif mencoba menelusuri pinggulnya dan meremas bagian tersebut dengan gerakan sensual.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan segala kenikmatan yang menyergapnya, mengerakan tangannya menelusuri paha dalam Kyuhyun dan meremas Penis panjang sang suami dengan gemas dan sedikit keras.

"A-akh, sayang—jangan terlalu keras meremasnya." Kyuhyun melepaskan cumbuannya pada kulit pinggang Sungmin dan segera beralih menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang dan meremas kedua bulatan bokong Sungmin dengan sedikit keras, bagian tubuh Sungmin kesukaannya.

"Akhh—maaf—aku a-ahhh—" Sungmin tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat jari Kyuhyun yang telah basah oleh lube mulai merengsek memasuki holenya, menggerakkan dua jarinya dengan tidak sabaran dan semakin gencar menggoda dinding rektumnya.

Kyuhyun mendesis saat melihat wajah menggoda Sungmin yang kepayahan menerima kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Tidak ada saat yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ia mengamati bagaimana raut wajah menggemaskan milik istri mungilnya itu menengadah pasrah dengan kedua paha yang terbuka lebar seolah siap kapan saja menerima dirinya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai nakal dengan mengocok penis mungil milik sang istri dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

"O-ouhh K-kyuhh..a-aku inginhh..." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menerima segala bentuk kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun persembahkan untuknya. Ini memang bukan percintaan pertama mereka, tetapi rasanya selalu seperti yang pertama. Menakjubkan. Entah tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu hebat memberikan segalanya untuk tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya yang pertama di malam ini. cairannya membasahi dada, perut dan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun menjilati cairan Sungmin yang tersisan di jarinya, mengambilnya sedikit untuk melumuri penisnya dan hole Sungmin.

"Terlalu sensitif malam ini, hm?" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra, mengecupi telinga Sungmin dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bagian belakang telinga Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan mengerang pelan. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang terdengar gusar. Ia akui dirinya malam ini memang terlampau sensitif, sentuhan Kyuhyun selalu membuat candu dan membuatnya seakan terbakar gairah. Biasanya ia tidak keluar secepat ini, tidak sebelum Kyuhyun memasukinya.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengecupi leher Sungmin tepat di _adam apple_nya. Merasakan getaran saat Sungmin melenguh lirih. Tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ dengan cepat dan tergesa, membuatnya semakin menegang dan tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati himpitan _hole_ milik sang istri.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya saat mencoba memasukan penisnya. Belum sepenuhnya masuk tapi ia sudah disambut oleh himpitan dinding rektum Sungmin. Akhirnya ia mencoba memasukkannya dengan satu dorongan cukup kuat dan Sungmin memekik karenanya.

Sungmin yang merasa kesakitan dan tidak nyaman di bagian rektumnya menggigit bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat. Melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu kokoh Kyuhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rektumnya masih saja sesempit ini.

Setelah yakin bahwa Sungmin menerima dirinya, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Kedua lengan kokohnya menopang pinggang Sungmin dan ikut menggerakannya pelan. Membawa keduanya kedalam lingkaran kenikmatan seperti biasa.

"Sunghh—min—Ahh...mengapa kau sshh seketat ini sayangh ngghh..."

Desahan demi desahan terdengar sahut-menyahut diruangan itu. Ini semua selalu fantantis, Sungmin yang selalu sempit dan Kyuhyun yang tangguh.

"O-ouhh Kyuuhh—" Sungmin mendesah manja dan tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya lawan arah. Sungmin memang selalu berisik saat bercinta, Kyuhyun akui itu. Tapi Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa itu bukan masalah karena lantunan _tennor_ milik Sungmin yang mendesah manja dan terkesan mengundangnya untuk menggerakkannya lebih dan lebih adalah hal paling gila sekaligus mengagumkan yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar. Kyuhyun bahkan pernah berniat untuk merekam desahan Sungmin dan menggunakannya sebagai nada dering tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah niat karena Sungmin yang melemparnya dengan bantal dan berteriak heboh tentang bagaimana dirinya yang sangat mesum.

Kyuhyun makin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan konstan sehingga penis panjangnya dengan mudah menemukan letak titik kejut Sungmin. Sungmin makin memekik tiap kali titik itu tertumbuk oleh penis Kyuhyun kesukaannya.

"K-kyuuuhh—a-ahhh...Moree fast ahhh..."

"Ngghh—Min ahh...yang benar itu ssshh..Faster sayanghh ahh jangan diketatkan dulu ngghh."

"P-penis mu ahhh terlalu besar Kyuhh—Ouuhh.."

"Hole muhh—aahh yang terlalu sempithh—"

.

.

.

Keduanya bernafas dengan tak beraturan, saling berlomba untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen. Setelah tiga kali melakukannya, Sungmin benar-benar lelah karena kenikmatan yang dideranya. Suaranya terasa serak dan hampir habis karena sibuk mendesah. Kyuhyun berbaring disampingnya dengan keadaan yang sama, dada telanjangnya dibasahi keringat yang tampak seksi dalam temaramnya penerangan kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin lembut dan menjadikan tangannya sebagi bantalan Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang terpejam segera membuka matanya dan terlihatlah dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun—" Sungmin bersuara dengan suara paraunya. Jarinya bergerak menelusui kulit dada Kyuhyun. Membuat pola-pola abstrak yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hm?"

"Hyukaje mengajak—tidak, tapi memaksa ku untuk ikut _double date_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_Double date?"_

"Ya, ikan teri itu ingin membanggakan wajah suaminya yang tampan dan kaya. dan dia juga bilang bahwa ia adalah pemuda paling beruntung karena menikah dengan Donghae." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu saat mengingat pesan Hyukjae. Apa Hyukjae pikir bahwa Sungmin akan iri?

_Oh Hell No!_

—sedikit sih, ia juga ingin memamerkan wajah suami tercintanya di depan Hyukjae agar ikan teri busuk itu tidak seenaknya menghinanya. Kekanak-kanakan, tapi itulah Sungmin.

"Kapan?"

"Pekan depan?"

"Oh, baiklah sayang."

.

.

"Oh ya, sayang?"

"Ya Kyu?"

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita yang ke empat puluh hari. Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin hanya makin menyelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Kyuhyun dan tak berhenti merona.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

/tarik nafas dalem-dalem/ HALOOOOO! APA KABAR SEMUA? Hehehe.

Otidaaak, apa yang saya tulis?! /tunjuk-tunjuk atas/ NC-nya asyem wkwkwk. Maaf kalo absurd, saya belum tujuh belas tapi udah gaya-gayaan bikin gituan hohoho.

Kritik, saran dan komennya selalu diterima. Review ya? Terimakasih ^^ /bow/


End file.
